Ther Battle Of Hogwarts Glee Style
by i-heart-brittana
Summary: Have you ever imagined glee characters in the Battle of Hogwarts? Well, I did! Fredtana is included. WARNING: May be deaths of your fave glee characters! Rated T to be safe. Oneshot.


Chapter 1:

Quinn ran for her life. A death eater was chasing her down the 7th floor at Hogwarts. She took out her wand.

"Stupefy!" she yelled, shooting the wand behind her. The death eater was knocked to the ground. She looked at him. She was never the violent type but he had shown an interest in her since she defended her best friend, Ginny.

He had shot all sorts of spells at her. At one point, he had said "reducto", and had missed her but had shattered a window, throwing bits of glass at her face. So, she looked pretty distressed; she was sweating from running so much, she had bruises from when she had fallen, and of course, the cuts on her face.

She jogged off. She wasn't the bravest, so she went and hid. She felt bad for hiding, but if any death eater came along she would stun them, and find a new spot.

Quinn hoped none of her friends were dying.

"We don't have much time," said Santana, peeking out the window.

"Of course we do," said Brittany, taking Santana's hand.

"No, really, look!" Santana pointed out the window. Death Eaters were marching through the forbidden forest. "They'll see us!" she and Brittany pulled away to each side of the window.

"We have to go out there," said Brittany. "We have no choice. We can't hide here like children. We're seventeen. We should go and fight."

"We'll be killed," Santana shook her head.

"Tana, I know that you're scared. So am I! But we should take one for the team, because that's what they're doing for us."

"Fine. But we'll take the shortcut from the clock tower."

"Sure," Brittany nodded bravely.

They ran out of the deserted classroom, and up the hall. They went up the stairs, but then they saw bright green lights in the corner, and heaps of Ravenclaws screaming, running from their dormitory.

"RUN!" Santana yelled. They both ran with the Ravenclaws.

The Ravenclaws went left, but Brittany and Santana ran right, into the clock tower. They stopped for a moment, catching their breath.

Suddenly they heard footsteps. Slow ones. They whipped out their wands, but then reached out to each other with their spare hands. But before their hands could meet, there was a green flash of light, and they fell to the ground, fingertips barely touching.

Finn, Artie and Mike stopped for a moment. They stood behind some trees in the forest.

"Artie, you're in a wheelchair, you can't face this battle." Said Finn.

"Yes I can," said Artie determinedly. "I have a wand. As long as I have that, I should be safe. Anyway, have you seen Brittany? I hope she's okay..."

"Never mind about her. She should be alright-" Mike was cut off as a ray of green light narrowly missed them.

Their first instinct was to run. Finn grabbed Arties wheelchair, and Mike ran with them. They shot spells behind their backs, knocking death eaters over as fast as they could.

Unexpectedly, a death eater conjured up a stone, which knocked Artie's wheelchair over, throwing Artie on the ground.

"ARTIE!" Finn yelled. He ran back to Artie, who was now shooting spells at death eaters as he lay sprawled on the ground.

"Don't worry about me! Go! Go!" he yelled back, as he continued to fight them off.

Mike and Finn didn't want to, but Artie seemed very confident with himself.

They ran. They kept on looking back for Artie, but when they last look death eaters were closing in on him.

Ginny Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Rachel and Kurt were going through the castle, making sure none of the death eaters were there.

They went up and down corridors, and occasionally had to stun or blow up a death eater.

They went into an empty classroom. There was a body, but was hard to identify through all of the dust.

When Mr Weasley conjured up a stretcher, and had taken the body out of the classroom, Rachel gasped with shock, and put her hands up to her mouth. Kurt began to cry.

They began to take the stretcher down to the great hall where all the bodies were kept, when they found Puck and Quinn in the clock tower, crying over two bodies. When Quinn saw the first body they had, she began to cry harder.

"Why them?" she whispered hoarsely.

When Puck looked, he saw the limp body of Blaine Anderson on one stretcher, and he began to feel angry. When he saw the sweet and pretty body of Brittany, and the glamorous yet dignified body of Santana, desperately reaching out to each other, he began to feel furious.

"That's it," he said angrily. "We're going to kill them. They killed three innocent people, for no reason. We HAVE to kill them."

At that, he raced out of the clock tower, down the stairs, and into the grounds where everyone was fighting.

Before all of that, Blaine had been asleep in Gryffindor tower (being a 6th year, he had to), not knowing what was going on outside. He had heard a loud bang. He sat up immediately; worried that Kurt was being punished by Amycus Carrow. But all there was were yells outside and bright lights. He decided to get up.

He wandered through the corridors, being very vigilant. He had come into an empty classroom, or what he thought was empty. Kurt and he used to hang out and study there, where it was peaceful and no one ever came in.

"Kurt?" he said. "Kurt, are you in here?"

There was a shuffle in the corner, as a big cloaked figure came out. At first, Blaine thought it was a dementor. But then he realised it was a death eater, just as the words "Avada Kedavra" escaped its mouth.

Meanwhile, Puck had heard Quinn had been attacked by a death eater, so he ran. He ran and looked everywhere, when eventually he found her, hiding in a bush.

"What're you doing?" he said, outraged. "There's a war going on here!"

"I'm hiding," said Quinn, with a quiver in her voice. "Because I don't want to face them."

"Well," Puck held out his hand and helped her up. "That's stupid. You have friends risking their lives, why don't you do the same? I bet anyone could be dead by now."

"Puck, you were always so optimistic." Quinn said sarcastically.

"Come on!" he said. "We should go to the castle first, to the room of requirement. Our coins are there, maybe we can summon some more people."

They went inside the castle, and to the 7th floor. All of a sudden, Quinn saw something out of the corner of her eye in the clock tower. She raced to the doorway, Puck close behind.

When she got there, she screamed. Puck soon saw what she had. They both knelt down beside the bodies of Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce.

Mercedes, Tina and Sam were ready. They were standing on the grounds fighting, as much as they could. Of course, they were being the bravest ones there. They shot spells, jinxes and curses to every death eater they saw.

Mercedes was dodging every spell she could. Tina was disarming them, saying "Protego" or "Expelliarmus" so that she didn't get hurt. Sam was just kind of doing everything.

Sam tried to Apparate away from a killing curse (no one knows why he tried that) and he got splinched, so he had to be taken to the hospital wing urgently.

Tina got hit by a jinx in her arm, which was making it puff up, so she had to go as well.

And Mercedes got petrified by "Pertrificus Totalus", so she had to go also.

So, while Quinn and Puck were grieving with Kurt, Mr Weasley, Ginny and Rachel over Santana, Brittany and Blaine, Finn and Mike were searching for Artie, Artie was in the hospital wing with a broken arm (alive), Mercedes, Tina and Mike where in the hospital wing, Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort.

When Harry Potter and the rest of the (alive) students that battled came into the Great Hall, they were astonished to see the sight of dead people.

Artie, who had come back from the Hospital Wing with a fully mended arm, came to Brittany's and began to cry. Cry, and cry a lot. He really had loved her.

Hermione, who had also been a close friend of Brittany's (helping her in class, and genuinely being friendly with her), began to weep as well.

This caused a lot of tension and upset in the hall. When some of the Glee Club members and Harry's friends saw the way that Brittany and Santana were trying to hold hands before they died, they all burst into tears. Kurt was incredibly depressed, crying over Blaine's body. George and Ron were balling over Fred. If Santana had been alive, she would have also. For no one knew, but she and Fred had secretly been in love.

Tina and Mercedes and Sam (arm in a bandage) came into the hall, fully mended (except for Sam) and were also astonished. Sam had looked up to Lupin, Tina loved Tonks, Sam was best friends with Fred and George, Mercedes didn't like Santana, but still felt sad, and she really like being friends with Blaine.

Things were very tense. There was mixed feelings for everyone. Harry was looking pale, probably from dying, and from seeing all his friends dead as well. Ginny was rubbing his shoulder soothingly, Quinn balling into Ginny's shoulder.

Luna was getting all the hair out of Santana's face, and occasionally a tear dropped onto Santana's chest. Luna and Santana had been close; not as close as Santana and Brittany, but Santana had told Luna everything about her and Brittany, and how she felt, and more importantly, Luna was an inspiration to Santana.

Mr Schuester came into the hall, rejoicing with Emma and the Hogwarts staff, when they caught sight of the bodies.

Mr Schuester's smile faded when he saw them. "Girls," he said, referring to Santana and Brittany. "Blaine..." he gasped. "Lupin!"

Emma gasped and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Tonks! Who killed them?"

"We don't know," said Arthur. "We managed to figure out some things. Lavender Brown, and Rachel Berry (leaving us for revenge on the death eaters, ever so dramatically) got bitten by Fenrir Greyback. They're not dead, but I don't think anyone would want to cross their path on a full moon. Santana and Brittany were killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Blaine was killed by Antonin Dolohov. Lupin was killed by Dolohov and Tonks was killed by Bellatrix. Fred was killed by Bellatrix. It is unknown who killed Colin Creevey. And, last of all, Lord Voldemort was killed by Harry Potter." Mr Weasley finished, with a congratulating smile for Harry.

"Bellatrix had a wild night," said Ron.

"Until mum finished her off," said Ginny with a grin.

"Yes, well..." said Molly, proudly but shyly.

"I'm glad you did," said Luna, a bit stronger and louder than they had ever heard her speak before. "She deserved it. Well, first of all she tortured Neville's parents, sending them to Mungos (Neville blushed). Then, she killed Sirius Black. Then tortured Hermione. Then killed Dobby. Then killed Fred, Tonks and these girls. She deserved what she got."

Everyone agreed.

"It's over," sighed Hermione. "It's all over," she looked at them.

"We should have a funeral for them," said Ron, looking at all the dead people.

"We should," said Harry. "But right now, I think we should celebrate the death of Voldemort.


End file.
